Traditions
by mockingjay-x
Summary: Puck and Rachel might not always be the most conventional pair, but they had their traditions.
1. Christmas

**In the slow process of updating 'It's Never Easy', a few ideas came to mind for Puck/Rachel drabbles. So, I'm gonna do that when I get an idea (feel free to suggest things too!)  
**

**If you just watched Glee on X-Factor, do you love them a little bit more now? I do. I didn't think it was possible, but it is.**

**I own nothing. Glee and everything belong to the writers of the television show. All mistakes are my own, I'm sorry.  
**

**Please review, I'll honestly love you forever. Not to mention reviews tend to make me wanna update quicker. (That applies for everything.)**

* * *

"Noah, I don't quite understand why we're doing this. We're Jewish." Rachel said looking over at her boyfriend who was walking around the Christmas tree he had in his house, wrapping tinsel around it. "Christmas trees are not part of the Jewish tradition."

"Shh, babe. Don't worry about details like that." He responded, holding out his hand towards her. "Come here."

Rolling her eyes, she walked closer towards him, holding the gold star in her hand. Wrapping one arm around his waist, she leant her head against his chest as she looked at the Christmas tree. "Can I put the star on now?" Her voice was soft and she felt his lips press against the top of her head a smal smile crept on her lips.

"You want me to lift you up?" He teased, but when she lifted her head up and nodded a little.

"You picked the biggest tree ever, I'm not going to be able to reach it without some help." Pulling away from him, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips lightly against his. "Please?"

Pulling away from her, he moved closer to the tree and put his arms around her waist, lifting her up. A grin spread across his face as Rachel reached over and placed the gold star on top of the tree. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she let her head rest against his as he held her up. "Looks good, huh?" Puck whispered and felt Rachel nod her head against his.

"Can we put the lights on now?" Rachel asked, as she felt Noah put her down on the floor. She stood there and watched as he walked to turn the main light off before flicking on the Christmas tree ones. A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw the tree light up and as she felt her boyfriends arms wrap around her waist she leant back into him. "It's beautiful, Noah."

"Wanna make it a tradition? Christmas trees?"

Rachel tilted her head back and looked up at him, her eyes all wide surprised at his words. "You say that as though we'll still be together next year?"

Puck chuckled softly and nodded his head, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. "Course we will, Rach. Unless you wanna get rid of me already?"

Turning around in his arms, Rachel shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. "Not a chance, Noah. But you're going to have to do something pretty amazing to beat this though."


	2. Underwear

"You ready, Rach?" Puck asked as he walked into his girlfriends room only to see her standing her underwear looking at the array of outfits she had laid out on her bed. "Babe, as much as I love this look on you, we kinda need to get going."

Looking up when she felt his fingers brush lightly over her back, she smiled weakly up at him. "I don't know what to wear."

"You'll look good in anything. It's only a fucking pizza night at Satan's, babe." Moving away from her, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from her bed and handed it to her. "You'll look fine."

"What if I get cold?"

"I've got a sweatshirt in my truck you can wear, alright?"

Rachel nodded her head and pulled the t-shirt over her head before pulling her jeans on, her eyes not leaving her boyfriends the whole time. As she buttoned up her jeans, she saw him looking at her with a smirk on his face. "What? It's rude to stare, Noah."

Puck just shrugged and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I walked in on you wearing nothing but your underwear, what do want me to do, Rach?"

"Kiss me?" She said softly as she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his around her waist. Leaning down, she brushed her lips against his. "Can we not have a pizza night here?"

"We can leave early, just show our faces for a bit." He replied, standing up and pulling her close to himself. "You can go back to just your underwear then too, maybe even take that off too. It's kind of become our thing, right?"

Rachel laughed as she pulled away from him, shaking her head in disbelief. "Your thing, Noah. Me in my underwear has become your thing."

He watched as she grabbed her purse and slipped her shoes on, holding out her hand towards him. "Our thing, Rach. It's our thing, because we both end up in our underwear."

"We both end up naked, Noah." She replied, pulling him out of her room and down the stairs. "You do usually beat me to it as well."


	3. Honesty

**My friend has created me an epic CD. I mean EPIC. It consists of 5ive, Backstreet Boys and 'N Sync. I'm totally having a party in my head right now, dancing in my chair and all that as I type. 'Baby when the lights go out, I'll show you what it's all about.' Anywho, go ahead and read. I'll go back to my dancing. **

**Review, puhlease?  
**

* * *

One thing Noah Puckerman hated was seeing Rachel get hurt over and over again by the douche that was his best friend. He was the one to pick up the pieces every single time. Every single time, Rachel came to his door, tears in her eyes. It was the worst thing ever to see her like that.

Which was why when he saw her on his doorstep this time, he knew something was different. He could tell they'd broken up, but there weren't tears like usual. There was something in the look in her eyes that told him she was upset about it this time.

"'Sup, Berry." He muttered, holding the door open for her as she stepped inside, letting it close behind her as he watched her take off her coat. "You and Finnessa over again?"

"Yes," she replied quietly, hanging up her coat on the usually unused coatrack. "He hates how much time we spend together. He thinks we're sleeping together."

Puck just stood there as Rachel walked into the kitchen, he knew she was getting herself a glass of water like always. "What the fuck?"

"Apparently, each time I come to you after we break up, you and I end up having sexual intercourse and I'm clearly not saving myself for him." Rachel took a sip of the water, her eyes not leaving the young man in front of her. He wasn't a boy, not anymore. "It's not like it matters anyway, he slept with Santana."

Puck just looked down at the ground and nodded his head, moving closer to where Rachel was. "You found out, huh?"

"You knew?" Rachel exclaimed, anger in her voice.

"San phoned me yesterday and told me. I haven't had a chance to speak to you and it's not something I wanted to tell you over the phone. Too late now, you already know."

"You're meant to tell me things like this. We had a deal, right?"

"You had a deal, Berry." Puck replied, taking the glass from her and placing it down on the counter. "You had a deal to tell me the truth all the fucking time. I agreed to tell you the truth only when it wasn't gonna hurt you. This, was gonna hurt you."

"It doesn't though. Not like I thought it would." Rachel whispered, her eyes avoiding his. "Finn and I weren't working out."

Puck couldn't help but laugh at her remark. Of course they weren't. Anyone could fucking see that. Anyone but Rachel and Finn though. "No shit, Sherlock. You're a smart girl, you're kinda dumb at times."

"Thanks, Noah. I really appreciate it." Rachel mumbled, her tone laced with sarcasm as she walked away from him and into the living room.

Following her into the room, Puck stood just in the doorway and looked down at the brunette who had just slumped down on the couch. "Fuck, Berry. Of course you and Finn weren't working out. You both have this crazy idea of what a high school romance should be like and you expect too much. You expect everything to be perfect, but it's not. You and Finn don't love each other. You love the idea of each other. You love the idea that he's the star quarterback and he wanted you. When he first told you he loved you, did you say it back? No. You fucking didn't. You don't look at him the way you would if you were in love, just like he doesn't look at you that way."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I see the way Santana looks at him, it's not how you do. Maybe how you used to, but not anymore. He looks at Santana the way she looks at him. Those two, complete morons that they are, love each other. I know the way I look at you, as fucking stupid as that sounds, I know. Fuck, Santana constantly tells me to stop being such a loser and just tell you that I love you." Fuck, crap. That was not meant to happen like that.

Rachel's eyes went wide as she looked up at Noah, he was now avoiding looking at her and she wasn't sure what to make of it. "You're kind of mean, you know? You don't need to be _that_ honest."

"It's our thing, right? Calling out each other on stuff." He mumbled, walking over to the couch and dropping down beside her. "Forget I said any of it, alright. You and Hudson love each other. You'll be walking down the halls again on Monday all loved up."

Shaking her head, she reached for his hand and laced her fingers through his as she dropped her head against his shoulder. "No, we won't. Because you're right, we love the idea of each other. However, I happen to know another football player who has much nicer arms than Finn and he actually loves me."

"Yeah, well, must be your crazy that made it happen. You gotta promise we'll always be honest with each other though, Berry? Don't want what happened with you and Hudson to happen to us."

"I promise it won't, Noah. I like your arms too much." Rachel replied, looking up at him, a small smile gracing her lips. "It's kind of like a tradition though, right? Can't break tradition can we?"


	4. Saturday

**I wrote this last night on my phone so couldn't upload it. I added a little bit today on the way home from work. I'll probably come up with other ideas when I move to my bed, because it's freezing where I am now. **

**Reviews, please? I'd appreciate it so much. **

**Also, feel free to send me suggestions! :)**

* * *

Saturday night was their night, it had always been their night. They'd get take-out, curl up on the couch together and watch a movie. Rotating who chose the movie each week. But this week, this was their first Saturday without that. Rachel was in New York at Julliard and he was still in Lima for another two weeks.

It sucked because even though she'd only been gone for two days, he missed her. He really did miss her. Not just the amazing sex, but he missed girlfriend.

Puck was laying on his couch, popcorn in front of him when his cell phone rang. A smile formed on his lips when the picture of his girlfriend showed up on the screen. "Hey, baby."

"Hey. I miss you." The soft voice on the other end replied.

"I miss you too baby. How's New York?"

"It'll be better when you're here. It's Saturday night, Noah."

"I know. Sucks. You should be here with me."

"If anything, you should be here with me." She said, her voice still quiet.

"Two weeks, and I'll be there." He said, sitting up and grabbing a handful of popcorn. "What's wrong, Rach? You seem quiet."

"Nothing. It's just really weird not being with you on a Saturday, that's all."

"I know that feeling. I kinda wish you hadn't gone so soon."

"We're still gonna have our Saturday nights when you're here, right? Just the two of us."

"Course we are, Rach. You looked in the box I gave you yet?"

"No. I keep looking at it, but I haven't opened it yet."

"Open it."

"Why?"

"Do it."

"Alright." Rachel said as she moved over towards the shoebox her boyfriend gave her before she left. When she opened it a smile came across her face at the thing at the top. She'd wondered where that had gone. "You stole it."

Puck laughed and shook his head, even though his girlfriend couldn't see him. "Borrowed, babe. You've got it back. Open it."

Opening the case, Rachel grinned as she saw her boyfriends writing. _Put it in your laptop, I've got another copy here. We can still have our Saturday night even if you're in New York before me. I love you, Rach._ "Noah. Do you have it on?"

"It's in the DVD player ready. It's your choice this week, that's why we've got West Side Story. Next weeks is at the bottom of the box."

"You really thought about this, didn't you?"

"Yep. It'd be crazy to break tradition even if we are like 600 miles away from each other." He heard Rachel sigh, it was one of those happy ones though, which made him smile. "Next time I see you, I best get some best boyfriend ever sex."

Rachel laughed at his words as she put the DVD in and nodded her head against the phone. "And boyfriend of the year. You'll be getting very lucky when you get to New York, Noah."

"We could always start now, babe."

"Watch the movie first, Noah. Then I might give you some idea of what I'll do to you."

"You'll get best girlfriend ever sex too, babe."

"Movie, Noah."

"You're staying on the phone, right?"

"I have to make sure you're actually watching it, don't I?"

"Same next Saturday, I have to make sure you actually watch my movie."

"What is your movie?"

"Sshh, babe. West Side Story is about to start."

"If it's porn, you can think again. You might not get boyfriend of the year sex when you get here."

"Maybe not, but you'll still get girlfriend of the year sex."


	5. Waffles

**One thing I seriously don't understand? Men. Seriously. Do not understand them. Why say 'Hello' to me if you're not going to continue on with the conversation? Yeah, just needed to get that out there.**

**I wanna say I'm not sure where this idea came from, but I do. It's one of those long stories. Still, it's something. Longer than the rest, I didn't seem to be able to help myself.**

**I've spent the past few days being ill and feeling sorry for myself, otherwise you would've got something sooner.**

**Still, I own nothing. All belongs to Fox and shizzle. But, how adorable is Lea in the football gear? I mean, come on. She couldn't be anymore adorable if she tried.**

**

* * *

**

"You can't just walk back into my life as and when you please, Noah." Rachel said firmly, looking at the man in front of her. "You can't do it. It's not fair." It had been a year since she'd last seen him and even then it was just a catch up or something over a drink. She had promised him that she'd always be there for him and she vowed to stick by that, although it was getting too hard. He only ever called when there were problems in paradise, never anything more. She couldn't deal with it anymore, it hurt too much each time.

"It's about time for a little catch up, Berry. It's been like a year, what's been happening with you?" A smirk spread across his lips as he looked at the tiny brunette in front of him.

"There's nothing to catch-up on, Noah. There's nothing I have to tell you. Nothing I _want _to tell you." Pushing her hands into her coat pocket, she balled them into fists as she looked away from him. She wasn't sure what she was doing, why she had agreed to meet him. Yet she always found it impossible to say no to him. This time, as she stood in front of him, she realised she couldn't do it anymore.

Puck sighed and rolled his eyes, they went through this the last time they met up too. She refused to talk to him, to meet up with him, but then they got talking about old times and everything was alright. "Come on, I wanna know what's going on with you."

Rachel shook her head and stared at him in disbelief. Last she heard, he had a girlfriend and was meant to be moving in with her, she was not going to be _that _girl anymore. "No, you want to know if I'm single. You want to make sure that no one has laid their claim on me. You can't have it both ways, Noah. I loved you. I did. A part of me will always love you, for who you were. Not who you are now." She could feel the tears building up in her eyes and she blinked to stop them from escaping. "You can't call me every single time you're having problems with your girlfriend. I won't be that girl anymore. I'm not just a booty call, I have feelings."

"That's not what you are, Rach."

"Fine, whatever. I'm not a booty call, because I refuse to let you anywhere near my underwear anymore. I'm not going to be the girl you call because you want someone to talk to about your relationship problems. You have Finn, Mike, Matt, Santana and even Brittany for that. You don't have me anymore." Without another word, Rachel turned around and began to walk away from him. It had been a mistake to even meet up with him. When she heard him call her name, she hesitated for a second but shook her head before continuing. She couldn't listen to his lies anymore, she'd heard enough.

"He won't make you happy, Rach." Puck said as he reached her, falling in-step alongside her. "He won't understand you the way I do. Does he know your favorite color is yellow? Or that your favorite movie is really Airplane? Or that you broke your arm when you were eight because you were trying to look cool on a skateboard? Does he know that?"

Stopping, she turned to face him again, the tears in her eyes once again. "You can't do this every time, Noah. You can't. You need to let me move on, you need to let me go. _I _need to let _you_ go." Pulling one hand out of her pocket, she wiped away the tears that were falling, frustrated that she'd let herself cry in front of him. "He's safe, Noah. He's not perfect, but he's safe. He won't hurt me like you do."

"I still love you, you know?" His words were soft, much unlike usual, but he meant them. "She knows she's not it for me. She's always known. She's always known that there's someone else who has a piece of me, that's always going to. We're both just kind of settling for each other at the moment, hoping it'll become something more."

"It's not fair to do that, Noah. It's not fair on her, I'm sure she's a really nice person."

"She is. That's the fucking frustrating thing, Rach. She's awesome. She's funny, smart, good looking, she's awesome. But she's not you. She doesn't yell at me for not hanging up my jacket, she can't make waffles, like at all. She drinks like a fucking fish. She doesn't complain when I'm up all night playing on the x-Box. She has this constant need to know where I am, like all the fucking time. She doesn't make me wanna set myself on fire all the damn time. You though, you yell at me, you make the best fucking waffles ever, you let me have my space, but you still worry. You have this amazing voice that I miss waking up to, I miss hearing all round. You might drive me fucking insane, Rach. But I love you. I love all your crazy, every tiny little bit of it. You wanna know why I call you when I do? It's because I miss you, but I know I've screwed up too many times for you to give me another chance. If all I get is coffee once a year, I'll take it because it's better than nothing."

Looking down at the ground, she pushed her hands back into her pockets and moved slightly closer to him, resting her head on his chest. "I can't do this anymore, Noah. It hurts me. Each time I walk away from you, I wonder when the next time I see you is going to be and whether you'll be married, or have children." She paused as she felt his arms around her, tensing for a second before relaxing against him. "It hurts so much, Noah."

"Don't walk away then, Rach. Give me another chance and I promise that I'll make it up to you."

"I don't know, Noah. It's not that simple."

"We'll start as friends then. Hang out, go to movies or Central Park. Fuck, Rach, I'll do anything." He tightened his grip on her, silence falling between them. She wasn't saying anything and usually that was a bad thing and he really didn't want this to be a bad thing. Yet when he felt her nod her head against his chest, he let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "Yes?"

Pulling away, Rachel looked up at him and wiped away her tears, a small smile creeping upon her lips. "Friends first though, Noah. Coffee, movies, that sort of thing. You can't just abandon me though, it really will hurt too much."

"Promise. You've got me for good this time, Rach. But can you promise me one thing?" Seeing the look that came across her face, he laughed and pressed his lips to her forehead softly. "Next time I'm at yours, you make me waffles."

Hearing his words, Rachel couldn't help but laugh and she looked up at him, nodding her head. "Waffles it is. As much as I'm enjoying your company, I should get going. I need to talk to James and you need to talk to your girlfriend. Call me later?"

"Promise. If you know, you need somewhere to stay or something, let me know." He shrugged, holding out his arms towards her and when he felt her arms around himself, he held tightly onto her. "I wanna hear you singing sometime soon too. Wicked or whatever, I don't care."

"I'll remember that one." She whispered against his chest. "Waffles and Wicked."

* * *

**Review, please? I'll seriously love you forever.**


	6. Tears

**Not really sure where this one came from. Just started writing and this is what came out.**

**I own nothing, sorry. I'd quite like Mark Salling for Christmas though. Just a bow around him would be nice. :)**

**I haven't checked it, so any mistakes are my own. Please review, I really appreciate it.  
**

* * *

He fucking hated fighting with her. They done it way too fucking much for his liking. Sure, the make-up sex was the best. But the yelling, the way she pounded her tiny fists into his chest, that was not cool. That was the part he hated. Other than the tears, he hated them the most. He hated the tears that fell down her cheeks and how she wiped them away as they continued to fall. That was what he hated. Seeing his girl upset.

Even when it wasn't him to upset her, he hated it. For years he'd hated seeing her cry. Women crying wasn't something he dealt with that well, especially those that meant the most to him. His Mom, sister and girlfriend fell into that category. He'd seen his Mom cry way too much over his douchebag of a Dad, he'd seen his sister cry because she fell over and scraped her knee or something. He'd seen his girlfriend cry for so many fucking reasons.

The slushies, Finn, Jesse, Karofsky, Quinn, Santana, himself. The last one he hated. The fact he'd made her cry so many fucking times. He loved this chick, he'd loved her since they first dated in High School, although he rarely admitted it. He did to her, but he admitted everything to her. He hadn't been in love with her then, he'd just loved the tiny brunette and since then, he'd slowly fallen in love with her.

His Mom had been overjoyed at the fact him and Berry began dating in their senior year and even more so when they both got accepted into colleges in New York which meant it was cheaper to get an apartment together. It was fucking sweet living with her, even if she did feel the need to be up at 7am every Saturday morning so they could 'explore' the city. He wasn't quite sure how much more exploring they could do. According to Berry, there was a lot more. It was exhausting. It also meant his Friday nights were booked up, because he was not about to go out and get drunk and then have to be up at some un-earthly hour the next morning.

This time, he made her cry because he didn't want to spend his Saturday roaming Central Park or going to the Rockerfeller Center or heading down to Bryant Park and New York Public Library. He just wanted to spend the day in their apartment, maybe actually get some of his work done or curl up with his girlfriend and watch movies all day. Or you know, spend it around the apartment naked. He didn't really care, he just didn't want to go out.

So, she had ended up in tears after their fight, currently locked in the bathroom. He really needed to take the lock off that door, because she done this all the time and it fucking annoyed him. He wanted to be able to hold his girlfriend and comfort her, even though it was his fault she had locked herself in there. Like always, he was sitting outside the bathroom door trying his best to get her to come out. It wasn't working though. Normally it only took about ten minutes to get her out, this time, he had been sitting there for at least twenty and there was nothing to say she was gonna be coming out anytime soon.

"Baby, please open the door." He pleaded. A part of him was saying just give in and do what she wants to do, but another part was saying that he needed to stand his ground and do what he wanted to do. It wasn't like they always done what she wanted, they didn't. But for once, he wanted to stay in. It was fucking freezing outside too, their apartment was nice and warm. "I just wanna make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine, Puck."

Alright, that right there? Not cool. She only ever called him 'Puck' when she was really pissed off and that wasn't fair. He hated it when she called him Puck. There were only four people in his life that got away with calling him Noah, and honestly, she should be lucky that he lets her get away with it and actually prefers it when she does. Puck just never sounded right coming from her lips. "You're not. You're pissed. How the fuck are we meant to sort this out if you're spending your time locked in the bathroom?"

There was silence and he was waiting for her to say something, instead, the door opened and he fell backwards, looking up at his girlfriend. She should warn him when she's gonna open the door. Although, if she was wearing a skirt, he would've had a pretty sweet view right about then.

"Get up, you idiot."

He held his hand up towards her and when she took it, he pulled her down onto the floor, chuckling as she complained. It didn't help matters, he could tell from the look on her face that it hadn't. Sitting up, he kept hold of her hand before pulling her onto his lap and securing his arms around her waist. "You gonna listen to me?" When she nodded her head and looked down at her lap, he pressed his lips lightly against her cheek.

"Today, for once on a Saturday, I just wanna spend it in. We've got like a million more Saturday's to do stuff in this city, not to mention it's fucking freezing outside, babe. I'm fucking tired and hungry and I've got a shit load of school stuff to do."

"You've got the whole winter vacation to do that, Noah."

Thank fuck, she was calling him 'Noah' again. "I know I have. But if I get it done this weekend, it means you and I get the rest of the time to do stuff together. Just one day, Rach. One day where we just stay in. You can watch your musicals and I'll do some of my work. We can make dinner together tonight and then I can show you just how much I fucking love you. That's how I want to spend my Saturday with my girlfriend. Please, baby?"

"Well, if you put it like that, how can I say no?"

Puck smirked as he watched her cheeks flush a light pink and he kissed her softly. "You can't. Promise, tomorrow we can go for a walk in Central Park or something. Then we can make the most of each other until we head back home on Wednesday, alright?"

"Can we make pizza's for dinner? Ooh, and we can have wine and it can be like the first time we had sex!"

Hearing how excited she was, Puck nodded his head and leant his forehead against hers. "Only better. A hell of a lot better."

"Our first time was amazing though, Noah. You have to admit that."

"Fuck, baby. Our first time was the best. I knew before that the moment I had you, you'd ruin me. I knew I'd never want anyone else and I don't. You're fucking amazing, Rach."

"You're not too bad yourself, Noah."


End file.
